1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a toy capable of being animated by depressing, in particular, a toy that can be played by depressing to run with sounding and flashing and of which the mechanism can be adapted to various toy vehicles, toy airplanes, toy ships, toy animals, toy robots and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moving toys are generally driven by mechanical or electrical energy sources. Among a variety of mechanical means, springs are often used due to convenience and low costs. However, problems occur that springs often fail to function due to fracture or fatigue in elasticity after a certain service time. Hence it is desirable to have a novel construction in which the foregoing defects can be avoided.